True Love
by SecretWriter010
Summary: Alice and Bella have been to hell and back...And now in Forks they'll find love and family...and fufill a destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything that is Twilight that would be Stephenie Meyer. Just Dance by Lady Gaga.**

True Love

Chapter One:

Alice and I were just entering the Forks High School parking lot. Two major problems. 1st We are chief 's Swans Daughters. 2nd problem Alice and I are not only starting 2 weeks into the second semester, but this is also our senior year. Great just Great! NOT.

"Bella come on. The office isn't going to come to us." Alice said in a very excited voice .

Alice has always been three things my personal dresser, my best friend , but also physic. Yup believe or not she can see the future ,but to an extent she says the future is alter depending on what people choose . And she can't see anything if it's a spear of the moment thing.

So Alice being Alice told me Fork's would change our lives. But I had a feeling I mean Billy Black has always said to us 'You girls will do what other could never. You will bring to clan's together,.'

That line had always been said by him, but when we got invited to the bonfire it was said as part of their legends. That 's where the meaning change for Alice and I . Because if their other ledged was true this one had to be right also.

Yes the legends of 'the Quileute's are descendents from wolf' are true and it is thanks to them that Alice and I are safe. We are friend 's with the pack.

So when Alice said are lives were going to change I believe her 'cause she's always right .

"I'm coming Mary-Alice calm down . I swear your like a kid at Christmas.." I huffed. When I step out of my baby my Vanquish she was already at my side . I always wonder how someone so small could have so much energy.

Alice was 5'0 ft she had short black hair the she wore spike and sticking out everywhere it was really nice. She has grayish-brown eyes and was pale as me . Today she decide that she would wear a pair of light wash jeans with a green v-neck thermal shirt. With a pair of black flats and a black waist length black jacket. And a green messenger bag.

I on the other hand am more quiet keep to myself type of person. I am 5'1 mid-back length brown hair waved. I have brown eyes. And today Alice dressed me I could never say no to her she puts the saddest face ever and it's just wrong to see her like that. So today am dressed in a pair of light wash jeans with royal blue stitching . A v-neck royal blue thermal. With a pair of white lacy flats and waist length white jacket. That with my royal blue messenger bag.

We headed into the office we got a couple of stares. I swear you'd think they never saw new people before. We made it to the office it was Alice who spoke up .

"Hi am Alice Swan and this is Bella Swan. We are Chief Swan's daughter's . Were new could we get our schedule's please." She said and then smiled. So hyper so early in the morning.

"Sure honey give me a minute," the older women said then she start to go through a stack of papers. After about five minutes she said " Here you go your schedule's , maps , and slips have your teacher sign them and bring them back after school. And if you need anything come to me."

"Thank you ." I said as Alice bounce out the office dragging me with her.

"Came on let's go to the student parking lot and then we can just hang out until we have to go to class." Alice said smiling.

We walked to my baby I gotten the vanquish for my birthday from my dad. He had giving Alice a yellow porch she loved it and it would be arriving here safely on Friday after school. Alice was so happy she missed her baby to she only had three more days. She had it written down on the calendar.

While I was follow the line of cars to the parking lot I asked

" Alice are you planning to let me now what classes I have .?" I asked her

She stuck her tongue out at me then said " Well, we have 1st period study hall , 3rd period English , Lunch, 4th period Biology two advance and last Gym. Second period you have music and I have fashion design." She answer me bouncing up and down.

"Ok. So we have everything together except 2nd period not bad. " Alice nodded and we stepped out of the car there are still a good fifteen minutes before class.

" Come on Bella ," Alice said while jumping on the roof top of my baby and pulling me up with her. I swear for such a small pixie she has so much energy. This got us more stares , but who cares for the first time in a while I actually feel relatively content.

Alice said "Lets listen to so music ." And winked at me and pulled out to I-Pod speakers out of her bag. And plugged her I-Pod in. Then our song came on . Just Dance by Lady Gaga. And everything else stop being important Alice and get deep into it .

When the song was over Alice and I were laughing the looks on people faces were priceless. It had been months that I felt truly this happy. Alice had the biggest smile on her face.

" Were moving forward am so happy. " Alice said and hugged me tight.

Alice and grabbed our messenger bags and turn to head to class when we meet a beautiful tall blond hair girl pale skin, and the must beautiful topaz eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.: _Introduction_

" Hi I'm Alice and this my sister Bella." Alice said with the biggest smile on her face.

" Hi I'm Rosalie Hale ." She said and smiled back at us. She had a bell like voice.

We start walking in to the building.

"Hi I'm Bella as this hyper pixie told you. It's nice to meet you." I said and smiled. " What class do you have now.?"

"I have study hall and you ?"

"We have the same."

She nodded and keep walking then Alice said " Wow, Rosalie can you do magic you got Bella to say more then two words."

" Damn Mary-Alice you know how to say the weirdest things. " I said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out me .

We made it to the door of the Library and stepped in Rosalie said " Call me Rose I'm going to take a seat I'll save you guys a seat too." We nodded and handed the slip to the teacher.

When he hand it back to us we were going to take a seat when Mr. Mason said " Student today we have two new students Isabella Marie Swan and Mary-Alice Swan. Chief Swans daughters." I think I turned ten shades of red.

With that we head to the table where Rose was . I let Alice lead because I had my eyes closed.

Alice pulled my chair out and I sat down and put my head down . Then I heard a velvet voice said " Is she ok." He sound worried. I lifted my head to answer before Alice could . When I meet his eyes their was this electrifying feeling. He was gorgeous he had bronze hair pale skin medium build and beautiful topaz eyes.

"I'm fine thank you." I said then looked around the table their was two more guys. One was blond medium build same topaz eyes. Then the last guy was build like wrestler with brown curl short hair , pale skin and topaz eyes.

Rose spoke and said " These," she said signaling at the blond boy and the bronze hair boy then she continued, "Are my brother 's the blond on is my twin brother and his name is Jasper Hale. And the bronzed hair one is my adoptive brother and he is Edward Cullen.

"This guy here," she said hugging the big guy next to her and smiled and continued " Is my boyfriend and brother to Edward Emmett Cullen ."

"Nice to meet you I would introduce us, but the teacher already did." Alice said and I groaned

"I swear I though he was going to give out our number , address, and birthdates. But anyway please call me Bella and the pixie here ," I hugged her and she smiled " Alice ."

"It's nice to meet you Bella and Alice ." Edward said and then smiled at me

"T-Thank You ." I stammered out.

"It nice to meet you as well ." Jasper said and he winked at Alice and Alice blushed .

"Thank You ." She said

"So what do you have after this ."Rose asked

"I have Fashion and Bella has music. " Alice said

"That's nice the guy's have music also ." Rosa said with a smile.

"Hey am going to get a book I'll be right back." I said

"I'll go with you Bella." Alice said

We head to the back rows where I say the Authors I might want to read. Then I found a Romeo and Juliet hard cover novel . I smiled when I look up Alice was looking at me quizzing .

"Yes Alice what's up." I asked

"How are you feeling Bell's. Are you alright being around those guys? Do you feel uncomfortable? Well, you don't look it. Why?"

"Alice no I feel fine. As weird as it will sound I feel safe. I know we just meet them , but I feel safe."

"Good I'm happy I haven't seen you like this for a while." I nodded it had been a year in which I felt as content as I feel now.

"Come on lets go back." I said pulling Alice. When she didn't move I turn to face her. She was having a vision. After she came back.

"What did you see ?" I asked when she gave me a worried look.

"Well, this guy Mike is going to approach you ten minutes or so," I start to feel nervous the she continue " Don't worry I'm their. Stay calm everything will be fine." she said with a reassuring smile.

We headed back to the table. It looked like they were having a conversation at the table , when they saw us they stop and smiled.

"So you read Shakespeare?" Edward asked me and smile.

Before I could answer Alice said " She reads everything from Shakespeare, to Emily Bronte, ect…. That's all she likes to do. And write music."

" Yes, I love it their really sup bur writers. And I've read a lot of their work numerous times." I said with a smile.

Then Edward said " '_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,'"_

I responded with "'_My love as deep, the more I give to thee.'" He smiled ._

Then we said at the same time " '_The more I have for both are infinite.'" And we smiled and stare at each other until the other's clear their throat . I blush like ten shades of red and look down._

" Wow. You too are perfect for each other. Quoting lines from books that you have reread millions of times." Emmett said and then give a booming laugh.

I was about to respond when I saw Edward and Jasper tense. When I look at Alice she squeezed my hand. I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to face a guy with dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a smile on his face. And next to him a guy with brown eye's , brown hair and the same smile on his face he was looking at Alice. But I felt uncomfortable exactly like I did when I met _him._

He said " Hi am Mike Newton and this," he said singling to the guy next to him" is my friend Taylor Cowardly." He was leaning closer and I was uncomfortable and I couldn't move any more or I'd be sitting on Alice lap. She squeezed my hand.

"Hi am Bella and this is my sister Alice." I said

" It's nice to meet you. Your Chief's Swan's Daughter's" I nodded I wanted to say Duh. But I was extremely uncomfortable. He reminded me of him

" Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to go out with us on Friday. You know to see the town?" He lean in and place his hand on my fore arm that was on the table. I felt the tears brim in my eye's for two reason. One he touch a bruise and Two he's and his friend attitude and vibe was just like _him._

I said " No Thank you." The Cullen were looking at me and Alice . Emmett had a hand on Jasper who had one on Edward.

"Why not?" Mike asked and he sound upset and his hand tighten a bit on my arm and it wouldn't have hurt if I didn't have a bruise. A tear roll down my face and I snatched my hand away. The guy's look ready to kill.

Then before anyone could do anything Alice said " First of all. Yes we are Chief Swan daughter's do you know any other person name Swan in this small town.," at this point she had stood up and was taping her foot and she was livid. Then she continued " I thought so. Now that brings me to my next point. This town is small why in the world would we need you to guided us?" She pause she had her hand on my shoulder . And she gave me a sad smile and turned back to the boy's who had a dumbfound face.

"And lastly why in the world would we go anywhere with you at all. And when my sister said she had no need to explain herself. But since you seem to want an explanation. I'll be nice and give you one. Because she doesn't know you and doesn't want to get to know you. So touch her again and you will lose that body part and a very important other one. Now you may leave." She said and I would have laugh at their scared expression if I wasn't near a panic attack .

All those memories came back to me. Everything about him and the past couple of months. Alice sat next to and hugged me.

"Bells it's ok. Calm down that idiot won't come near you again." She hugged me tighter and I wince. She notice and said "Sorry ."

I nodded then Rose said " Are you ok Bells did he hurt you?"

She look like if I said 'yes' she would go over and kill him.

I shook my head and looked at Alice she nodded and said " She'll be fine."

They nodded but Edward had a worried expression on his face. And he turn to Alice and gave her a quizzing look. I looked to Alice who smirked. She said " Later."

I nodded.


End file.
